


the true heaven

by tulip_is_always_sinning



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Church Sex, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulip_is_always_sinning/pseuds/tulip_is_always_sinning
Summary: Sex of the holy and the unholy





	the true heaven

Daddy chained me up restricting my movment, he removed my eye sight with the black silk blind fold that I love, and dressed me in only lace panties and black knee high socks. I feel the leather whip crash against my soft skin as I gasp for air that feeling is a heavenly sin I wish to have all the time. Daddy's strong vainy hands run over my hole leacking of lube from under my panties. My breathing getting harsher as he slowly pushes a single finger in me all the while with the other hand whipping me. He puts another finger in me roughly streching me opean. He remove his fingers before slidding his long cock inside of me, harder and harder he goes as I scream out moans under his strong body. This is the true heaven, if only my father knew what i was doing with this man in our church. I got excited just thinking about his reaction.


End file.
